


Traditions

by sallyamongpoison



Series: Something So Domestic AUs [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cullrian Prompt Saturday, M/M, harmless fluff, meeting family for the first time, tacky holiday jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyamongpoison/pseuds/sallyamongpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given the prompt of "Ferelden tradition of wearing matching outfits" but changed it a bit to make it a Rutherford family tradition. Dorian also gets to meet Cullen's siblings and family for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

“This is ridiculous.”

“This is tradition, and you agreed months ago that you wanted to do this.”

One of Dorian’s hands lifted to pull at the jumper Cullen had presented him with the night before. It wasn’t so much that he hated the garment itself, tacky though it was with it’s green trees and...a white hart nearly prancing on the front, but he hated the fact that when he turned he saw Cullen wearing one that was its exact replica. Matching. Matching jumpers. Dorian didn’t do _matching jumpers_.

They were already out of the car and heading up the walk, Cullen with a bottle of wine and a bag of presents in his hands and Dorian looking more than a little anxious. This was to be their first Midwinter with Cullen’s family, since Dorian’s had sent a card with something along the lines of ‘if you’re going to bring that Ferelden with you, don’t bother coming home.’ It had left Dorian in a bit of a state for a while, and then even more so when Cullen had broken the topic of spending the winter holidays with his family instead. He’d never seen Dorian so anxious about anything, to the point where the man had been _fussing_ for the past twenty-four hours and had decided he wasn’t going at least three times. Of course he hadn’t meant it, though Cullen didn’t argue with him. There was no sense in forcing the matter if it caused so much trouble.

“Remind me again who is who?” Dorian asked. He’d asked that so many times, probably in a fit of worry that he’d offend someone, that Cullen had to fight sighing for it.

He stopped and shifted the bags around before turning to cup Dorian’s cheek. It would be difficult to do this sort of thing, considering the stories he’d heard of the Pavus family get togethers. Cullen appreciated Dorian for trying, he really did, but it was almost heartbreaking to see him this nervous. “I’m sure they’ll introduce themselves,” he pointed out before he leaned in for a kiss, “stop worrying, alright?”

Dorian sighed and leaned a bit into Cullen for that kiss. Bless him for trying to do the right thing and make him feel better. “And you’re sure they’re okay with this?” Dorian asked, and reached out to take the bottle of wine so Cullen could hold the bags a bit more easily, “with...us? Because I can just pick you up later, if it would be better. The last thing I need to be doing is ruining another-”

For that, Cullen pressed a finger over Dorian’s lips to quiet him. To see the Tevinter so nervous and doubting himself was completely alien, and Cullen found that it made his chest and stomach hurt in a way he wasn’t so comfortable with. “Stop,” he instructed, using his Commander voice but much more softly, “they told me to bring you. They’re probably more excited to have you here than me, honestly. Stop worrying.”

Grey eyes narrowed a little for how Cullen shushed him and Dorian pushed that hand away before he licked his lips and sighed. “Fine,” he agreed, but there was still that look of absolute terror on his face. There wasn’t much to be done for it, sadly. Hopefully meeting everyone would help ease it.

Cullen reached down and took Dorian’s hand to squeeze it gently in his own. This was a big night, though he made little noise about as much. It meant a lot to him that Dorian would come to this, and while he was putting on a brave face there was a part of him that was terrified as well. Dorian came from a life that was nothing like this, and Cullen worried he might find his family to be not...good enough. That maybe he would wake up and realize Cullen wasn’t what he wanted when he could have any number of nobles eating out of the palm of his baubled hand. A night at Mia’s house with all of the family and their kids had never seemed so scary, if only because he knew that it was going to be a big step. Big steps hadn’t been easy.

When they got to the door, Cullen turned and looked over at Dorian. He looked ridiculously handsome, despite the tacky jumper, and it was all Cullen could do to not grin like a fool every time he had a moment to look. Even with this stupid tradition to follow Dorian had managed to look every inch the artist with his collar popping out over the top of the jumper and sleeves rolled up to his elbow. How he managed as much was beyond Cullen, who probably looked more like a giant toddler than anything with this thing on. “Just relax,” he prompted, and lifted Dorian’s hand to his lips so he could kiss the back of it, “they’re going to love you.”

Dorian made a strained kind of sound for that, but he did smile and lean over to press a kiss to Cullen’s shoulder. That was about the best reaction, actually. “Just ring the damn bell before I change my mind,” he told the other man before he nudged him, “the longer we’re out here the more chance there is of someone seeing us wearing these.”

That made a laugh bubble up from his chest and Cullen shook his head. If anything, Dorian was good at masking his unease. It wasn’t the healthiest thing, probably, but it was appreciated. “You’ll be in good company, alright?” Cullen offered, and pressed a button to ring the doorbell. It took a few beats of standing on the fairy light covered porch, music coming from behind the door, but it wasn’t long before it was pulled open by a rather jovial looking woman with hair and eyes that Dorian would have known anywhere.

“Maker be praised, you actually came!” she all but shouted at Cullen and threw her arms around the taller man, “we were starting to take bets that you would come up with some excuse. Come on in before you catch your death out there!” Hands waved them both inside, and the smell of both baked goods and an amazing dinner wafted through the foyer to greet them. It was all very movie-of-the-week, come to think of it.

Cullen managed to shuck his coat and hand it off so it could be hung up, but not before getting another hug from the woman who greeted them at the door. She seemed genuinely thrilled to see him, evidenced by how she held Cullen close for a few beats longer than was probably necessary. “Right, you’re looking good,” she teased, and turned to Dorian. The boyfriend. She grinned warmly, “Dorian,” and leaned in to give him a hug, “it’s so wonderful to finally meet you. We’ve been bothering Cullen for an age to get him to bring you round.”

“I…” Dorian began, awkwardly hugging the woman with one hand. He hadn’t expected such a reception, “we brought this,” he offered and held out the wine, “I hope that’s alright.”

“Mia, let the man breathe,” Cullen chided, which earned him a laugh. Mia. The oldest sister. Dorian looked over her face in attempt to memorize it so he wouldn’t embarrass himself later.

She took the bottle with a nod and herded them both toward the living room. A fire was roaring in the fireplace, a huge tree covered in lights and ornaments had been set up off to one side, and what looked like a hundred people were mingling all over. Alright, so it wasn’t a hundred, but it might as well have been. Kids ran back and forth and shouted here and there, toys on the floor in the places they abandoned at a moment’s notice. There was food and drink everywhere it seemed, but from where they stood it looked like most everyone had gathered near the kitchen. Obviously that was an international truth.

It seemed Cullen’s sister never stopped smiling as she led them in, though she did stop to gently remind one of the kids not to run as he all but crashed into her legs. Her smile was so much like Cullen’s that it made Dorian’s lips twist upward into something that was more genuine than he figured he’d manage for the night. Something about all this felt different to what he was used to. Everyone was talking, but there wasn’t that undercurrent of distaste and annoyance. Everyone seemed to actually be having a good time.

“Uncle Cullen!” shouted one of the kids from where she was pressed up against another woman’s shirt. Everyone seemed to turn to them then, and from out of the corner of his eye he saw that Cullen was blushing.

Then it was hugs and introductions all round. Everyone seemed thrilled to see Cullen there, and every single person kissed Dorian’s cheek and told him something similar to what Mia had said about wanting to meet him. By the time it was over he was blushing himself. He’d never been greeted so warmly by family in his life. Even more ridiculous than that, though, was that it seemed every couple wore matching jumpers. They were different to the ones he and Cullen wore, but it was obviously a theme. Now he understood and felt a little less stupid.

One hand tugged on his wrist and Dorian turned to see the elegant Rosalie leading him away from the crowd that had somehow managed to gather around them, “Come on,” she prompted him gently, “let’s get you a glass of wine.” Thank the Maker for someone who understood.

\--

The kitchen had emptied a little with their arrival, which suited Dorian just fine for the moment. He needed to breathe. Mia was standing over the stove, stirring what looked to be a pot of gravy, and she looked up with a smile as Rosalie led him over. Rosalie must have taken after the other side of the family because her hair fell straight and darker brown across her shoulders, but she still had the same brown eyes. She was obviously the youngest, dressed in that obvious boho-chic that every girl in her younger twenties seemed to look amazing in. Dorian might not have been interested, but he did approve. Together, they made a lovely family picture as Rosalie pulled over some wine glasses and grabbed a bottle that wasn’t out with the bunch on the counter, but off a rack on the wall.

“I’ll thank you not to drink my good stuff,” Mia teased, and grabbed at the bottle to look at the label, “we have more than we can drink out as it is.”

With a grin, Rosalie nudged her sister with her hip and looked over the top of the gravy, “It’s getting lumpy. Maybe you should worry less about your wine and more about this.” It was all good natured, though. Rosalie winked and opened the bottle, taking care to pour three glasses so she could slide one over to her sister. Mia seemed to approve of as much. “Besides, Dorian’s going to need something better than pig swill if he’s going to get through tonight,” Rosalie went on as she handed him his glass that had been generously filled, “I’m amazed you didn’t turn and run the minute she opened the door.”

Dorian blinked. “Why would I?” he asked, taking care to not say anything that might offend, “everyone’s been very kind.”

“Please,” Rosalie laughed, “they jumped on you like a pack of wild dogs. I’d have run, and I’m related.”

He could feel himself starting to relax for that, and Dorian sipped the wine. It was a good vintage, burned in all the right ways, and he appreciated that they opened it for him. “I suppose it might have something to do with people blocking all the exits,” he teased, and sipped his drink again.

“That was the plan,” Mia offered as she picked up her glass and sipped at it, “it’s the only way we can manage to keep Cullen here for longer than ten minutes.” Her brown eyes lifted to meet Dorian’s then, and she smiled more warmly, “I’m glad you came.” The tone was affectionate and warm, something that Dorian hadn’t planned he’d be on the receiving end of tonight. He’d figured everyone would tolerate him, the Tevinter boyfriend, and be cordial but not really caring.

“I’m glad for the invitation,” Dorian replied, and gestured to the pots and pans on the stove, “is there anything I can do to help? I’m not much of one for cooking, but-”

Mia shook her head, “No, you go out and protect Cullen from everyone. The kids will be all over him by now and the last thing we need is them trying to climb him like a tree. Again.” Amusement was written all over her face though, and she gestured to her jumper, “if you find the match to this one, though, tell him to come find me. He has a pile of recycling to take out back.”

By then, Rosalie had poured another glass of wine and he urged Dorian forward, “We’ll let Cullen have some and we’ll mingle. I’ll tell you who to watch out for.”

“You’re as bad as he is!” Mia called to her sister, but was rewarded with a rather rude gesture which earned a laugh. Dorian almost couldn’t believe it. He’d been expecting buttoned up types, warm but formal, not a sister who looked like she could have fallen out of an academy Circle and another who was already looking at him like he was part of the family.

When they rejoined the group in the living room, Rosalie planted the glass of wine in Cullen’s hand and kissed his cheek, “Good to see you, brother,” she told him, and grinned as he gestured for her to turn and show off how her skirts twirled a bit. She looked like Morrigan, almost, but with more taste. “We’ve been telling Dorian all manner of embarrassing stories about you,” she teased, “so drink up.”

He rolled his eyes then, “I see Orlais has been doing you well,” Cullen pointed out, but accepted the wine with a smile so he could have a drink. The bag of presents had been taken and put under the tree so he had a free arm, which he wound tentatively around Dorian. He wasn’t sure how the other man would feel about the public display, but Dorian curled into him a little and smiled.

“That’s a nice picture,” Rosalie commented and pointed between them, “and to see Cullen actually smiling? I didn’t even know you did that anymore.”

“Funny,” Cullen deadpanned, “they must have been working with you on your humor.”

His sister stuck her tongue out at him then and turned, “I’m off to tell Garrett that he has recycle duty,” Rosalie stated, “don’t you dare sneak out. Or if you do, take me with you.”

Dorian loved her immediately. He was smiling, watching her go, and he turned to look up at Cullen, “They’re great,” he told him softly, “her and Mia.” Maybe he had less to worry about than he had thought.

“They must like you if they’ve broken open the good wine,” Cullen commented after another drink, “usually Mia hoards anything good she gets and passes off the rest of it to the party. You must make an excellent first impression.”

“I think they felt bad,” Dorian commented before he leaned up to kiss Cullen’s cheek, “so should we...go talk, then?” To be the one to suggest it was a big step, but he couldn’t quite help it. At least Rosalie and Mia would be around should anything go badly.

Cullen nodded, “We’ll find Bran,” and started to guide them forward, “then maybe see if he wants to play a game of chess later. You can watch steam come out of his ears.”

\--

It was actually quite easy to mingle and have a few drinks. Dorian had been concerned that people would comment on him being Tevinter, which they had but not in a negative way, and that it might cause issue. Everyone, cousins and aunts and uncles, seemed to be genuinely interested and Dorian got into a rather interesting discussion about travel with one of Cullen’s cousin-in-laws. It was going about as well as he could have hoped.

“Are you Uncle Cullen’s boyfriend?” one of Mia’s kids, Rebecca, has asked. She was five and very interested in Dorian it seemed. “You’re wearing the same jumper as him. You only wear the same jumper if you’re married or going to get married.”

“Becca!” Mia hissed from somewhere off to the side and moved to collect the girl from where she was sitting on the couch with the two men. Cullen had turned pink immediately and Dorian sputtered into his glass. he’d never known a child to ask such a question, especially of two men, but it seemed Mia was very...forthcoming. “I’m so sorry,” Mia went on and knelt down to look at her daughter, “you don’t ask questions like that, it’s very rude.”

Dorian waved a hand then. He didn’t want to cause a scene. Some of the others had perked up, hearing the ‘b’ word, and while it was a bit uncomfortable to have to explain it to a child he didn’t want to seem dismissive. “It’s alright,” he offered to Mia and smiled into Rebecca’s face, “I am. Your mum invited me so I could meet everyone.”

One of Cullen’s hands found its way to Dorian’s leg and he covered it with one of his own. “Do you like him, Becca?” Cullen asked as he leaned over to study his niece’s face, “you should ask him to do some magic for you. But nicely.”

“You can do magic?” Becca asked, her last question forgotten in lieu of awe spreading across her face, “for truly? Can I see?”

With a glance back to Cullen and then to Mia he nodded, “If you like,” Dorian offered. He held out his hands then, “Can you cup your hands together? Like you’re holding a...frog or something?” Talking with children really wasn’t his forte. He was trying, but he had no idea what it was that five year olds did.

The little girl did as she was told, cupping her small hands together, and Dorian cupped his own around hers and murmured a few soft words in Tevene. This was nothing like actual magic, but there hadn’t been a death at this party yet so no real need for him to reanimate any corpses. That, and spinning webs of fire and lightning might not go down so well here. When he looked back up into Becca’s face, her brown eyes were wide. A soft light was glowing from within their joined hands and Dorian gently guided hers open to reveal a butterfly made out of light. The wings flapped once before it took off, flying around the little girl, then disappeared. Clearly she liked it by the squeal she let out and how she hugged Dorian as tightly as her little arms could manage.

“That was so cool!” she stated before she hugged Dorian again and jumped off the couch, “I’m gonna tell everyone and they’ll be so jealous!” Before he could say anything, she was gone to tell her cousins and Dorian just chuckled and shook his head. What had he done?

It didn’t take long before the kids descended on them at Becca’s prompting. Some of the older ones demanded Cullen play with them, wrestle and play fight, but the smaller ones all but clung to Dorian as he cast little sparkles and made birdsong come out of various places. Parlor tricks, and not even good ones, but the kids were definitely entertained. By the time he looked up Cullen was on the floor under a pile of small boys shouting something about Templars and Dorian couldn’t help but smile. He’d have never expected to see his lover so patient with anything under the age of twenty.

\--

After dinner had been called and everyone seated, there was a quick prayer. It wasn’t in Dorian’s style to pray that much, but he did bow his head and take Cullen’s hand under the table. Everything smelled bloody amazing, and even though he’d nibbled at the platters that had been put out Dorian’s stomach was growling. Truly, this was completely unlike anything he’d ever been to. There was a genuine feeling of love in the room, which was something it had taken him a while to catch on to. No one seemed put out to be there or scandalized by pretty much anything. Him doing magic in front of the kids had been met with laughter by the adults as well instead of them screaming that he was trying to hurt them.

Mia got to her feet then and lifted up her glass, catching Dorian’s attention from where his mind wandered. He cast a look at Cullen, who watched intently, and leaned forward a little to rest his chin on the other man’s shoulder. Cullen chuckled and turned to kiss Dorian’s temple before he murmured softly in his ear, “You okay?” Dorian had nodded, of course, and shifted a little closer. Something about all this just made him want to curl up with Cullen and enjoy how nice it all felt.

“We’re so happy to have everyone here,” Mia began, “it’s always great to have the family over, and this is the first time in a few years that everyone could make it.” She gestured to a few of the aunts and uncles before she lifted her glass toward Cullen and Dorian, “but I think the most important thing is that we’re together and we’re all happy. I hope that in the coming year there can be more of that. So eat well and have seconds because the more that’s left is more that you’re all being sent home with.”

Everyone laughed for that and tucked into the food. It was genuinely amazing. Dorian was used to fine meals, but this was different to something prepared by a servant. This was family recipes and love all in one meal and he couldn’t help the way it made his chest hurt. he had to stop after a moment and sip his drink, unexpected tears pricking in his eyes. Something so simple as a good meal was making him feel a bit overwhelmed with happiness, which was ridiculous, but it was still important. For his part, Cullen didn’t comment but just rested his hand on Dorian’s knee. Cullen was good about the silent sort of encouragement.

People still circulated as they ate, getting up for seconds and refills and the like, and Rosalie had come over to them to put another bottle of rather nice wine in front of them. Her cheeks were quite pink already, and she leaned in to kiss Cullen’s forehead and then Dorian’s cheek, “I love seeing you both so happy,” she slurred a bit, “Mia’s beside herself that you’re here and you’re smiling. If she didn’t have to wrangle everyone she’d probably be swinging from the ceiling.”

“That will be next year, then,” Cullen deadpanned and pulled out one of the empty seats beside him so Rosalie wouldn’t fall, “how much have you had tonight?”

“Only a bottle,” his sister told him, “or two. I don’t know. I just know that I’m celebrating and it’s wonderful.”

“Let her have some fun,” Dorian teased, “look at how happy she is.”

Rosalie beamed, “Listen to your wonderful man, brother,” she slurred and got back to her feet, “he’s brilliant.”

There was no denying that. Dorian all but preened for the compliment and set to finishing off his plate. When he was finished, he looked over at Cullen who was leaned back in the chair and studying him. He was used to such a thing from the other man, but it seemed more pointed now. “Something on your mind?” Dorian asked.

Cullen shook his head, “No, not really,” he answered before he leaned in to kiss Dorian’s cheek, “just happy.”

“You’re a besotted fool, you know that?” the Tevinter teased as he gathered their plates to take to the kitchen. Cullen was laughing and reached out to run a hand along Dorian’s arm as he moved away from the table.

\--

Presents time had been a little awkward. As a guest, it was a little unexpected that he would get anything but it seemed a few of the closer family members had been thoughtful enough to bring a little token of something for Dorian to unwrap. It was mostly useless trinkets and obviously I-don’t-know-you-well-enough-but-here’s-something kind of gifts, but he did appreciate it. That would have never happened with his family. Only those deemed worthy enough got anything at all, so to see everyone opening something and hugging each other was a bit surreal.

The kids were clearly thrilled by their toys and had run off to play with them already, leaving the adults to lounge together in the living room with the remainder of the wine and soft words of thanks. Cullen sat on the floor in front of where Dorian sat on the couch, and Dorian carded his fingers through those blond curls that Cullen had worked hard to get under control. It was a nice feeling. One of Cullen’s hands smoothed up his leg as he rested his cheek against Dorian’s knee and let out a soft sigh.

“There’s one more,” Mia prompted from where she and her husband were curled up next to the fir. In her hands there was a rectangle box, and she slid it over to Cullen across the floor, “from us. For both of you.”

Dorian sat up a little for that, and Cullen looked up at him before he reached out to pick up the box and shake it. It didn’t sound like anything terribly embarrassing. The Templar made short work of pulling off the paper and removing the top of the box lid, which revealed something dark blue and...knitted? Cullen reached in to pick it up and underneath sat a carbon copy of what was in his hands. A jumper. A blue jumper with a lion face in the front.

“For next year,” Mia pointed out with a grin, “so you can’t complain about not having anything to wear.”

The two men groaned and Cullen rested his forehead against Dorian’s knee again. More tacky jumpers. More tacky _matching_ jumpers. Of course.


End file.
